Another World : The Tables Have Turned
by darkestviolet
Summary: Sequel to Another World and Back Again. This time Kakashi and his students are sent to another universe for a taste of their own medicine. Possible pairings, OOCness, and odd happenings.
1. Where are they now?

Disclaimer - I own nothing about Naruto and its characters. Though I do own the world created for this story and the characters I make up to fill the space within it.

Author's Note - Here be the sequel. Instead of having it take place in the Naruto Universe, I am giving the characters a spin in the OC's world. I have only made outlines for the first three chapters, from chapter three one I plan to wing it. Whatever comes to mind will be placed in the chapter.

Full Summary -

Sequel to Another World and Back Again. Team 7 is sucked into the OC's world. What will happen? Not even the author knows. Possible romance as requested, possible angst, but mostly humor, and adventure through the OC's world. New characters, places, things and twists.

Chapter One - Where are the now?

--------------------

"So, why are we doing this again?" Rica said as she shifted into reverse and pulled out of her driveway.

"Its been months since you've done anything other than sleep, eat, work and school. So we're doing something and you're going to enjoy it." Luca said from the passenger side as she fumbled with a couple CDs to put in the CD changer.

It had been a little over a year since the two girls had been sucked out of the Naruto universe. It took a good two months for Rica to get over her slight depression from being taken out too early (in her opinion). Though on the other hand, it took Luca a week an a half to be completely over it.

For the last few months both girls have been immersed in their studies. College was hard, and luckily for them the term was almost over.

"You know, I think things would work better if I drove." Luca said as she put her hand on Rica's as she was getting ready to go forward.

Rica shrugged and put the car in park and got out so her friend could take over the driver's side.

"Hurry up and get in, I don't want to be late." Luca said as she tapped the horn which made Rica jump and hurry along the other side to get in.

Luca sped off with Rica shouting something about damages as Damon climbed out the second story window of the house.

"What good is a door when you can simply jump down." he said aloud to himself as he positioned himself over a pile of leaves in plastic bags. He launched himself off the roof and into the bags. To his discovery, the leaves were not the best thing to land on. "Sonofabitch…" he muttered as he rolled off the pile and onto his back.

-------------

"Sasuke, Sakura, hurry up!" shouted Naruto as he turned to face his two team mates. They had been lagging behind, and to his notice they've been lagging behind a lot lately.

"Then stop going fast, baka." Sasuke retorted as he caught up with Naruto. Sakura was right behind him, wearing the same love-filled expression as always. Her feelings for Sasuke hadn't diminished over time, but increased.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up. And don't call me a baka!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, who didn't even flinch at the boy's yelling.

"So noisy." Sasuke said as he walked ahead of Naruto, Sakura following close behind.

Naruto grunted as he followed the two to their meeting place.

By the time they got there, Kakashi was waiting for them. Kakashi had actually been early to the last three team meetings, which was a phenomenon. He was never early, and it was them that were continuously late.

"You're late." Kakashi said in a bored tone as he turned to face his students.

"Sorry, sensei." Sakura said feeling guilty for keeping them behind earlier.

"Eh, doesn't matter." Kakashi said monotonously as he began to walk. "We've got a mission today."

"A MISSION?" Naruto shouted. It had been months since they had a mission.

"Yes." Kakashi said simply. "We are to go to Sand Country to find information.

"What information are we to find?" Sasuke said.

"I will brief you when we get there." Kakashi replied. "Now the more time we waste here, the less time we have to get the information needed. So lets go."

The three students nodded and followed their sensei into the forest.

------------------

"Where are we going Luca?" Rica said as she held onto the dashboard as Luca sped down the freeway at 120MPH.

"Don't worry about it." Luca said happily as she changed lanes.

"Stop going so fast and use the fucking turn signal! You're not even supposed to drive my car so if you get a ticket, I'm screwed!" screamed Rica.

"Fine, fine. I'll use the signal." Luca said as she flipped the signal and switched lanes, but didn't slow down.

Rica sighed and leaned back in her seat, hoping that no cop would stop her.

Luca made it to her destination in record time. The rest of her friends hadn't arrived yet.

"So where are we?" Rica said as she looked out the window. Luca had stopped at a national park and parked near the paid parking entrance.

"Well, we're not there yet. We're waiting for the others to arrive." Luca said as she turned off the car.

"I really hope what you have planned doesn't involve getting arrested." Rica said as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Luca said happily as she stuck half her body out the window and waved to a car that was coming towards them.

"Looks like our guests have arrived." Luca said happily.

"What?" Rica said confused.

"Oh yeah, you need to wear this." Luca said as she fished in her pocket for a blindfold and took it out and showed Rica.

"What in the world…" Rica said as Luca tied the blindfold on her friend and tied it tightly.

"Can you see anything?" Luca said as she waved a hand in front of Rica.

"No." Rica said flatly.

"Good." Luca looked out the window and gave the thumbs up to the passengers in the other car and ducked back inside.

"Now we're off to our true destination." Luca said happily as she pulled out of the area and went onto the main road again.

"Great." Rica said sarcastically as he friend turned up the radio.

---------------------

After traveling non-stop for about an hour, team 7 took a break near a small stream. Sakura took off her shoes and put her feet in the water as the boys just sat in silence.

"Something is a bit…off." Sasuke said, his eyes closed.

Kakashi nodded as Naruto went about his own business, obviously oblivious to the situation. Something was indeed off, but neither of them could pinpoint exactly what it was. No one was around for miles, so no threat of immediate danger. Kakashi sighed and leaned against the tree as he kept his eye on Naruto, who was attempting to walk on the water's surface just as Jiraiya had taught him.

"Lets keep moving." Kakashi said as Naruto paused on the water's surface and Sakura took her feet out of the water.

------------------------

Luca hummed happily as she sped to their destination. She had been exploring for quite some time to find a good place to hold a belated birthday party to Rica. And after months of searching, she finally found it.

She drove carefully through a path wide enough for two vehicles to pass as she caught sight of their destination.

"Good, they set up." she said aloud as Rica turned her head to face her friend.

"Set up what?" Rica asked.

"You'll see." Luca said as she slowed down.

They had arrived. Luca found a clearing much like the one they had been a little more than a year ago. The only difference had been the absence of a hot spring. A large pile of wood for a bonfire with wood to spare had been set up by Rica's friends before hand. Luca stopped the car a short distance from the wood and got out of the car and walked to Rica's side and opened the door for her.

"Take of the blindfold." she said as she jerked her friend out of the car.

"Jesus, you don't have to pull me y'know." she said as she pulled off the blindfold and stood in silence for a couple seconds.

__

What in the hell?

For a second Rica thought she was back at the campsite in Naruto's world. It looked almost identical.

"So what is this for again?" Rica asked turning towards her friend.

"Your birthday." Luca replied.

"But my birthday already passed."

"I know, so call it a belated birthday party." Luca said as she turned around at the sound of the other car stopping.

Rica's friends got out of the car and greeted her.

The first to exit the car was Taskei, followed by Rico, Matteo, Cammeo, and Kura. Each person held food, drinks, gifts and whatever else needed to make Rica's party fun.

"So, lets get this started." Rico said as he fished in his pocket for lighter fluid and a match in which to light the giant pile of wood.

"Good idea!" Luca said as she ran to Cammeo and grabbed the cooler she was carrying.

"Geez, just chill." Cammeo said as Luca snatched the cooler from her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Luca said as she tore open the cooler and started to sift through its contents.

As everyone was running around getting things together, Rica stood motionless still trying to get everything to properly register in her brain.

---------------------

Damon, along with a group of his buddies sped down the freeway in search of Rica's little get-together. He knew where it was going to take place, and he wanted to be there to see her face when he gave her his present.

He knew he was going to raise hell with his idea, but its what his little sister secretly wanted, and he couldn't pass up a time to see her squirm.

Damon laughed loudly as he stuck his arm out the window along with his friends, which appeared to already be drunk.

------------------------

"Can't we just stop for today?" Sakura said as she stopped on a branch, while the other three kept going.

"We need to make good time, so keep up." shouted Kakashi as he kept moving from branch to branch.

Sakura reluctantly kept going, despite the throbbing pain in her feet. She wasn't used to going long distances like the other two.

---------------------

The sun had just began to set as Rico got the bonfire going. More people had arrived and loud music was blaring from one of the parked cars.

"I hope we don't get in trouble for this." Rica shouted over the music to her friend as she was handed a hotdog.

"No worries." Kura said as she looked around for some ketchup.

Rica groaned a little as she saw Matteo run around with two bottle of beer in his hands and passed them to Rico and Taskei.

_I really hope we don't get in trouble for this._

"Oh cheer up Rica, this party is all about you." Luca said as she slapped her friend on the back.

"Uh huh." Rica managed to say as Matteo ran up to her and thrusted a hot dog in her hands.

"Eat something." he said quickly as he Cammeo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

Rica blushed slightly as she watched Matteo being dragged off.

---------------------

Damon stopped his car a little distance from the main area. He stepped out of the car and motioned for his friends to join the party. No one would notice them anyway, since enough people were already there, judging from the 7 or so cars already parked.

Damon was able to lose his friends as he went off to the left to find a good place to hide for the time being.

"Gotta do this soon, or I won't be able to at all." he said to himself as he stopped at a good place.

He stood there deep in concentration as he visualized those who he'd be transporting here and muttered a few words. A flash of light filled the area for half a second as Damon stood still hoping what he had done worked properly.

-------------------

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks as he felt something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was coming. Just as he turned around to tell his students to stop, they all disappeared in a flash of light and materialized in the forest right before Damon who was absolutely shocked that his plan worked.

"Holy shit it worked!" he shouted as Kakashi and the others turned around to face him, kunai in hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto growled.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looked around franticly.

"Where are we?" Sakura said turning towards Damon.

"You don't remember me?" Damon said sounding a little sad. "Its been a while, so I don't expect you to."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at Damon and motioned for Naruto to put his kunai down and took a few steps forward.

"You do sound familiar. You took those two girls back to their time."

Damon nodded and smiled.

"Now where are we?" Kakashi said as Naruto put his weapon back into his pouch.

"To their time." Damon said happily.

Sakura let out a slight gasp as Sasuke shifted his feet.

"Where are they?" Naruto said running up to Damon.

"I'll show you. Now if you'd follow me carefully." Damon said as he lead them to the site.

It didn't take long for Damon to reach the area in which Rica's party took place. Kakashi and his students kept a short distance behind Damon as she looked on in awe. Damon motioned for them to stay where they were at as he walked into the clearing to look for his little sister.

"Rica!" Damon shouted as he waved his arms to get her attention.

Rica blinked in confusion as she saw her older brother looking like a complete idiot.

_How'd he get here?_

She shrugged and walked towards Damon.

"What are you doing here?" she said sharply.

"I want to show you my present." he said trying to hold back his enthusiasm.

Rica eyed him suspiciously.

"What present?" she said.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Damon said as she turned around and walked off to where he left the others.

Rica shrugged and followed her brother reluctantly and stopped right at the end of the clearing.

"Why'd you stop?" Rica said to her brother as he turned around.

"Wait here." he said as he disappeared into the forest.

Damon found Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sitting down at a base of a tree.

"Get up you guys, I got Rica right out at the end of the clearing." he said as they stood up.

They followed Damon until he motioned for them to stop yet again and went to go get his sister.

"Now come with me." he said as he pushed her slightly into the forest.

Rica stopped dead in her tracks as she stood face to face with Naruto who smiled and waved.

"W-what in the hell is going on Damon?" she whispered sharply as she punched him. "You know how I feel about them and you get cosplayers to dress up as them to piss me off?"

"No, no no you don't get it." Damon said as he rubbed his arm.

"What are cosplayers?" Kakashi said slightly confused.

Rica poked Kakashi a couple times and blinked.

"Its really you? You're all here, but how?" she said looking at them all separately.

"I don't know. All I know is that there was a flash of light and we ended up here." Sakura said.

"Damon, you didn't." Rica said still trying to get a hold of the situation.

"I did." he said triumphantly.

Rica ran over to her older brother and gave him a hug. Then ran over to Naruto and gave him a hug, as well as the rest.

"What do we do now?" Rica said as she let go of Sasuke who was a little perturbed due to someone hugging him.

"Get Luca and bring them back to the house. I'll take care of the rest." Damon said.

Rica nodded as she ran back to get her friend.

----------------

"Luca! Come here!" Rica shouted as she got her friend's attention.

Rica pulled Luca towards her car and explained everything as Luca just stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"So we have to get them out of here and back to my place. Get in the car and keep it running."

Luca nodded as Rica threw her the keys as she ran back to where Damon was.

"Alright. Lets go." Rica said as she motioned for them to follow her.

Rica managed to get them to the car without being seen and ushered them all inside.

"Sakura, sit on Sasuke's lap since there isn't enough room for the four of you in the back." Rica said as she pushed Kakashi and Naruto in the back first as Sasuke sat down.

Sakura blushed vividly as Rica pushed her on Sasuke's lap and slammed the door. She ran to the passenger side and slammed the door as Luca sat there drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

"So when do we go?" Luca asked.

"Just wait for the signal, you'll know it when you hear it." Rica said as she rolled down the window.

A minute later the sound a police sirens could be heard a short distance from the site. Everyone panicked as they grabbed everything they could and ran to their cars. Luca took this as the signal and sped off down the road leading back to the highway.

Damon laughed as he turned off his siren as his friends ran to his car and jumped in. Damon calmly drove off much to the protest of his friends.

--------------------

End of chapter one.

--------------------------

Decided to do a flip flop and change things. :3

What adventures will they have? Read more to find out. Reviews are good, do those too. XD

I should have chapter two up by the end of the week.

--------------------------

And this is to clear up any misconceptions on the rest of the OCs that will pop up as the story progresses.

****

Taskei 

Age - 23

Height - 5'11

Weight - 175

Hair and Eyes - Brown/Blue

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars - Macabre tattoos along his back, eyebrow piercing, various oddly shaped scars from his childhood.

Personality - Mean and bitter. Tends to do things on his own and doesn't care for the consequences of his actions. Fancies Luca for her opposite personality.

Appearance - Tall and lean. Brown hair slightly longer in front than in back, which falls two inches below his normal hairline. Gives a menacing look about him to those he does not know. No one is sure if he actually has a kinder side.

**Damon **

Age - 26

Height - 6'1

Weight - 190

Hair and Eyes - Black and Dark Brown

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars - Several tattoos along his body, no piercings, no visible scars.

Personality - Risk taker, with a level-head at times. Just like his sister Rica. Damon tends to leave when hostility rises, since it does not fit his comfort zone of carefree, risk taking and not caring for what happens in life.

Appearance - Short hair in back, with longer hair in front, which he uses to cover his face purposely. Has a mysterious air to him which draws the attention of many girls. Shows the same facial expressions as his sister.

**Rico **

Age - 22

Height - 6'0

Weight - 185

Hair and Eyes - Blue with Green Eyes

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars - No tattoos, several piercings on ears, eyebrow, lip, nose. Like swiss cheese I say. Several scars from various fights.

Personality - Loud, annoying, never a dull moment. Similar to Luca, but is Rica's closest guy friend. Most consider them to be brother and sister with the similarity of their names.

Appearance - Blue hair gives him a stand-out ability with most people. Tall and lanky which gives him a creepy vibe.

**Matteo **

Age - 22

Height - 6'2

Weight - 195

Hair and Eyes - Red (not natural) and brown eyes.

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars - None/None/None

Personality - Quiet and brooding. The most outlandish of the group. Tends to freak out even Rica who doesn't freak out about most things. Is Rico's close friend.

Appearance - The tallest of the group Matteo's firey blood red hair is like a beacon to those who know him, and know where to go when they see it. Has a Kakashi vibe to him but rarely shows that part.

**Cammeo**

Age - 21

Height - 5'7

Weight - 150

Hair and eyes - Dark brown / Blue

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars - None/Ears-Lip/None

Personality - Quiet and brooding. Doesn't talk much to anyone. Is Rico's girlfriend.

Appearance - Long hair down to her lower back with bangs that cover her eyes.

****

Kura

Age - 19

Height - 5'5

Weight - 140

Hair and Eyes - Brown and Brown

Tattoos/Piercings/Scars - None, Ears, None

Personality - Happy-go-lucky. Always out doing something fun, interesting, and new. Likes to travel and meet new people whenever she gets the chance.

Appearance - Long brown hair that reaches her lower back. Is usually kept up and out of the way in weird hairstyles that she makes up on her own. Wears clothes that people normally wouldn't wear and is known to be weird amongst "normal" people.

-------


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto or its characters in any way shape or form. But I do own the characters I create and the world in which I use to create mayhem.

**Author's Note** - I never knew that people would actually be happy that I updated or even started this story. I'm actually quite pleased that people take the time to comment. Any comment is good. (Well, unless you're insulting me than you're pretty damn stupid)

So don't hesitate to leave a review - it doesn't take that much of your time. :3

-------------------

**Chapter Two** - Home Sweet Home

-------------------

Luca made it home in record time. As she pulled into the driveway and turned off the car she looked back at the pale faces of Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

"I'm guessing you never took a ride in one of these babies?" Luca said as she patted the steering wheel lightly.

"And with your driving, I'm surprised they're still alive." Rica said as she turned around to see their pale faces.

Naruto shook his head as he was still trying to gather his wits. Rica got out of the car and slammed the door, snapping everyone back to earth. She opened the door and pulled Kakashi out as Luca went to the other side and took Sakura out.

"We need to get inside." Rica said as she took out her house keys and opened the door.

As usual, no one was home. No one would be home for a long time. Both her mother and father took a semi permanent business trip to Europe. They were living somewhere in southern Europe for however long it would take. Rica just took it as them leaving her and her brother behind, since they were pretty much baggage. The only plus to this was they had the house all to themselves, and money wired to them for food every two weeks.

Rica shoved everyone inside and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Naruto and Sakura wandered around the living room of Rica's house looking every which way as they wandered. Kakashi and Sasuke just stood by the door looking at their team mates as they wandered around.

Rica sighed and leaned against the door. The day had gone by so quickly for her, all she wanted to do now was get everyone to a room and go to sleep.

"So, care to explain how you got here?" Rica said as she pushed herself off the door and walked into the living room where Naruto was poking her TV.

Rica smacked Naruto's hand away and waited for a response from whoever wished to speak up first.

---------------------

Damon sighed loudly as he kicked the last of his friends out of the car. They staggered down the street to their homes as he sped off. All he wanted to do was go home and get some sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be getting much since he told Rica to bring her little friends back to the house.

He pulled up to the house and saw that all the lights were on. He pulled his keys out of the inner pocket of his jacket and walked up to the door and opened it.

Rica jumped slightly and turned around to face her brother. She all got from the others was their story of going on a mission and suddenly being here. If they had no idea how they got there, then Damon was sure to know the details as to how they got there. .

"So how did they get here, Damon?" she said slightly annoyed.

Damon blinked as he shut the door behind him.

"Same way I sent you and Luca to their world." he said simply as he took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack to his left.

"Well, I assumed as much. I want to know how the hell you're able to do that." Rica said as she walked up to her brother and looked right up at him.

"There are some things I cannot explain, since even I don't know the answer." he said looking down at her. "I did this for you, since you missed them. Now all I want to do I go to bed. Goodnight."

Damon patted Rica's head and waved to everyone else as he disappeared up the stairs and into his room. A loud slam was heard signaling that Damon made it to his room.

Rica blinked as she turned around to face everyone.

"Alright. I guess this is a good time to show everyone where they will be staying." Rica said as she turned to Luca. "Can you help me before you go home?"

"Screw going home, I'll stay here tonight." Luca said excitedly as she went to go find a phone.

Rica watched as Luca ran into the kitchen to find the main phone. She turned around to face everyone else and cracked her knuckles.

"Everyone, follow me." she said as she walked towards the stairs.

The upstairs of Rica's house was pretty basic. A simple hallway with several doors on each side made up the second story. To the left of the hall was a small upstairs bathroom, guest bedroom and Damon's bedroom. To the right was the master bedroom, then Rica's room. Next to Rica's room was a hallway closet in which most of the excess supplies were kept.

Rica stood at the foot of the stairs looking down at everyone.

"Sasuke, Sakura come with me." Rica said as she pointed at them.

Sakura and Sasuke followed Rica as she walked to the guest bedroom.

The guest bedroom was also pretty basic. Two narrow beds with two pillows each were on either side of the room, along with two small bedside tables to the left of each bed. A small dresser was placed against the wall near the door. Small paintings lined the walls ending at the closet, which was also small.

"This will be your room for the time being. There are two beds, towels, extra blankets and other things are in the closet." she gave Sasuke and Sakura a pat on the back as she shut the door on them.

Sakura and Sasuke faced each other and blinked.

"I'll take the bed by the wall." Sakura said as she sat down on the bed.

"No big deal to me." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed next to hers.

-------------------

"Okay, Naruto, Kakashi come with me." Rica said as she appeared back in the hallway and led the other two to the master bedroom.

Since her parents had left, the bedroom looked pretty bare. The only things in the room included a queen sized bed, two bedside tables on either side of the bed with a large dresser to the left of the bed. Family pictures lined the walls as well as paintings of flowers. The adjoining bathroom was cleaned out except for hand towels and bars of soap in the compartment under the sink.

"I will get some extra towels, blankets and whatever else you need in a little while. This is where you both will be staying."

With that, Rica walked out and shut the door on them as well.

"Okay, I need to get some extra blankets and towels for Kakashi and Naruto." Rica said to Luca as she pushed her to a hall closet.

Luca slammed into the door of the closet and groaned as she opened it. Rica disappeared down the stairs and into the living room where she turned on the TV and sank into the couch. She was tired, achy, and completely confused. Having Kakashi and his students in her house was totally unexpected. She had to think of a way to have them blend in with society since there was no way she was to keep them inside for their stay.

Alright…I need to find suitable clothing for them all. Kakashi…Sasuke…Naruto…in sexy clothes.

Rica smacked herself hard as she flipped through the channels.

_I refuse to think like Luca in this situation. Dammit. Though seriously…clothes are a must. I'll deal with it in the morning._

Rica stopped at a channel with a woman running from a man.

"Looks like an old horror movie." she said as she rubbed the side of her face. She smacked herself a little too hard.

As Rica had her attention to the movie she was watching, Kakashi and Naruto stood at the top of the stairs listening to the sounds of the TV. They both shrugged as they walked down to see what the noise was.

Rica blinked and turned to face the stairs as Naruto and Kakashi slowly made their way down. They were as confused as she was, possibly more.

"Over here." she said as she motioned for them to sit down next to her.

Kakashi and Naruto sat on either side of Rica and stared at the large TV screen before them.

"What's that?" Naruto said as he pointed at the screen.

"Friday the 13th, good series. I'll let you guys watch it sometime." Rica said as she turned down the volume.

Kakashi yawned and sank into the couch just as Naruto and Rica had done.

"So what are we to do now?" he said turning his head to face Rica.

"I have yet to figure that out myself. Though I will think of something." Rica said as she bit her finger nail absentmindedly. "In the morning I will get you guys new clothes so you'll fit in better."

"What do you mean new clothes?" Naruto said curiously.

"Well, the clothes you are wearing now are odd by society's standards. The only place you'll be able to fit in is at an Anime Con." Rica explained.

"Anime Con?" Naruto said cocking his head to the left.

"I'll explain more about that later. Tomorrow I will raid Damon's closet for clothes for you and Sasuke. For you Kakashi I'll have to check what my father left behind. Sakura can look through my closet, since we're around the same size anyway…I think." Rica said as she racked her brain for more ideas.

Naruto and Kakashi nodded as if they understood everything Rica was telling them when both of them absolutely had no clue.

"So lets not think about what is to come right now and enjoy the rest of the night." Rica said as she turned up the volume on the TV and continued to watch the movie. Kakashi and Naruto followed her lead and stared at the TV screen.

------------------

"Sakura. Why are we just sitting here?" Sasuke said as he stared at the closed door of their room.

"I don't know." she said as she turned to look at him.

"Lets go see what the others are up to." Sasuke said as he got up and opened the door. Sakura nodded and followed him out.

It took them a minute to find the stairs. They had went right, instead of left and met a dead end. They went downstairs to find that Rica, Kakashi, Naruto and Luca were sitting in the living room, staring at the TV screen.

"What's going on?" Sakura said looking slightly confused.

"TV. Come. Sit." Luca said as she motioned for them to sit down.

Sakura nodded and took a seat in the large armchair next to the couch as Sasuke took the last space available on the large couch. Both of them just stared at the screen as everyone else did as well. Sakura jumped as Luca wailed and threw something at the TV screen.

"I hate commercials dammit!" she cried out loud.

"What?" Sakura said looking at Luca.

"Nothing, nothing." she said trying to calm herself down.

The rest of the movie passed by quickly. Sakura and Naruto fell asleep during the last ten minutes as Kakashi and Sasuke were still alert by the end. Rica yawned and shut off the TV, snapping Sasuke and Kakashi out of their trance-like state.

"Alright. I'm going to bed. I suggest you two to drag the sleeping ones to their rooms." Rica said as she pointed to Naruto and Sakura sleeping soundly.

Kakashi and Sasuke nodded as they picked up their teammates and headed upstairs. Rica yawned as she threw a pillow at Luca, who was nodding off on the couch.

"You can sleep down here if you want, I'm going to bed." Rica said tiredly.

Luca nodded as she took the pillow that was thrown at her and set it on the couch. Yawning, she laid down and promptly went to sleep.

Rica shrugged and went upstairs. Before going to her room she checked on everyone. Seeing that everyone was already asleep, she went to her room and shut the door behind her.

------------------------

Rica groaned as she hit her alarm clock until she found the switch to make it stop buzzing loudly. She rolled out of bed and got dressed. It didn't take long for her to make her way downstairs only to find Kakashi and Naruto sitting on the couch looking at the newspaper. Luca had not moved since she fell asleep there last night, and was not phased at all with Kakashi and Naruto sitting next to her feet.

"What a strange place you live in." Kakashi said as he flipped through the sports section.

"Oh yeah, that's true." she said as she made her way into the kitchen and pulled out some pans.

"Wake up the others, I'm making breakfast." Rica said as she threw a pan onto the kitchen counter making a loud noise. Luca still slept soundly despite all the noise Rica was making.

"Nn…no need for that." Sasuke said as he rubbed his forehead before placing his headband over it as he walked down the stairs. Sakura followed him rubbing her eyes.

Rica ignored them as she hurried around the kitchen getting food together for breakfast.

"Shit, looks like I'm going to have to go to the store again. Damon ate most of the food I bought last week." she said as she shut the door to the refrigerator and opened the cabinet. To her surprise the kitchen cabinet was left relatively full.

Rica snorted with amusement as she threw several packets of ramen into the kitchen counter.

"Looks like its going to be ramen." Rica said as she counted out six packets.

-------------

After breakfast Naruto was busily licking everyone's bowl and eating any remnants of ramen he could find.

"Such small portions." he whined as he set Kakashi's bowl down.

"I know, I know." Rica said as she collected the bowls and threw them in the sink. The plastic clatter of the bowls was louder than she expected.

"So what now?" Luca said yawning.

"Well, how about throwing these guys into some normal clothes so we can set them loose upon the town." Rica said as she leaned over the table to meet her friend's gaze.

A small smile crept across Luca's face as she gasped and ran off upstairs. Rica stood there and blinked as her friend ran up stairs. The faint sound of a closet door opening could be heard, as well as a scream.

"Baka…" Rica said as she put her hand to her forehead. She quickly ran upstairs and to Damon's room where surely enough Luca was rummaging through Damon's things as if it was a 50 off sale at Ross. "What are you doing!" Rica raised her voice loud enough to catch Luca's attention.

"Yeah, what the fuck is going on here?" Damon said as he slipped a shirt on and rubbed his eyes. He was rudely awaken by Luca, who suddenly barged into his room and started pillaging his closet.

The noise upstairs caught the attention of Naruto who made his way to Damon's room and craned his neck to see what all the commotion was about. The others eventually made their way up just in time to see Rica shout at her brother for some unknown reason. Sibling confrontations were not situations for outsiders to even step into.

Luca stood between the two yelling siblings and coughed slightly.

"'cuse me, but we have to get them clothes." Luca said quietly as she tugged on Rica's shoulder and pointed to the small congregation that formed by Damon's door.

Rica and Damon immediately stopped fighting and looked around.

"Yeah…good idea." Rica said in a low tone as she pushed her brother out of the way and went into his closet in search of clothes. "Do you have anything from when you were younger still?" she said as she pushed hangers out of the way in search of something decent.

"Try the very back, I should have something." he said as he sat back on his bed. "Hurry up and get out, I'd like to get more sleep if you don't mind." he said as he laid back on his bed and placed a pillow over his face.

Rica rummaged though his closet for several minutes taking out random shirts and passing them to Luca. After searching the entire closet, she rummaged through his dresser drawer and took out a few shirts from there as well. After looking through all the available resources, Rica walked over to her brother and patted the pillow on his face and walked out of the room, and into the master bedroom. She ushered everyone in and shut the door behind her as Luca threw the clothes she held onto the bed.

Rica hummed to herself happily as she sorted out some clothes and placed them neatly on the bed. Stepping back, she nodded to herself and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright boys, pick your clothes. Sakura, follow me." Rica walked past Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke as they stood there eyeing the arrangement of clothes. She grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out of the bedroom as the guys began to undress. Luca just stood there, frozen, obviously in fan girl mode as Rica shut the door to the master bedroom and walked to hers.

"You're lucky. I have a lot of clothes that no longer fit me." Rica said as she shoved open the sliding door to her closet to reveal a vast assortment of clothing. It was hard to tell which was which since most of the colors were the same. Rica quickly shuffled through her wardrobe and pulled out all the clothes that no longer fit her the way she liked them to. By the time she was done, a good heap of clothing was piled up on her bed as Sakura examined the pile with curiosity.

"These are nice…" Sakura said as she picked up a tank top of gauzy material and held it to her chest.

Rica nodded as she patted Sakura on the back.

"I'll leave you to pick out whatever you want while I go check on the boys." she said happily as Sakura nodded. Rica exited her room and went back to the master bedroom to see that the guys had already picked out their clothes and sat on the bed in a row as Luca sat huddled in a corner.

Rica cocked her head to one side to get a better look at her friend and blinked.

"What happened to her?" Rica asked to no one in particular.

"We just changed and she just backed herself into a corner." Naruto said as he got off the bed and crouched down next to Luca and poked her a few times.

"Alrighty. I'll deal with that one later. Though right now, line up so I can have a good look at you." Rica said with a wide grin as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke lined in up a row.

"Awww. So cute." Rica mused as she walked up to Naruto. He had taken off his headband, and in place of that a black tie was wrapped around his head. Rica laughed as she tugged on it gently. The rest of his outfit was quite normal to a teenage boy's standards. In place of his orange jacket was an orange top with the word "caution" in bold black print, with black jeans that appeared to be a little to big for him length-wise.

Rica grinned as she walked up to Sasuke and ruffled his hair. She ignored the icy glare he gave her as he ran a free hand through his hair to correct whatever damage Rica had made. Sasuke too was quite normal for a teenage boy. In place of his normal attire was a black undershirt with a dark blue button up shirt which was left unbuttoned with a pair of blue jeans.

After fussing with Sasuke, Rica walked up to Kakashi and tried to conceal her laughter. Despite his change of clothes, he left on his headband and ninja mask, which made him look quite amusing.

"You're going to have to take off the mask." Rica said as she looked up at Kakashi, who looked down at her and blinked.

"The mask stays." he said coolly.

"Not in this lifetime." Rica replied with a smirk.

Kakashi stood there looking down at Rica. She didn't dare break the gaze, the mask and headband had to go. She'd find something to conceal the sharigan somehow, but for the time being getting the mask and headband off was a must. Despite the headband and mask, he looked quite conservative than his students. Dressed in a black collared shirt and black slacks he looked as if he was ready to go to a business meeting, or even a funeral.

"C'mon at least take off the mask for now." Rica said as she poked Kakashi in the chest.

Kakashi grunted with annoyance as he looked down at her. He really didn't wish to take off the mask. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with his face, he had just grown accustomed to the mask as if it was a second skin. Without it he was sure to feel "naked".

A few minutes had passed as Kakashi just stood there contemplating on if he should take it off or not. Shrugging, he slowly pulled the mask off which made Naruto and Sasuke look at their sensei with open mouths. They had wondered for years what was behind that mask, and all it took was one girl to be able to get him to take it off.

As soon as Kakashi took off his mask, Sakura entered the room and stood by the door, her mouth open too.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura stammered as she looked at her mask-less sensei. She too had always wondered what was behind the mask.

"Just making Kakashi take off the mask so he blends in." Rica gave Kakashi a sharp jab. "Now the headband too."

Kakashi reluctantly took off the headband revealing his sharigan eye.

"I'll get something to fix that later today." Rica said confidently as she turned to Sakura. "Looks like you made good use of my wardrobe." she said proudly.

Sakura took time rummaging through Rica's clothes and found a red long sleeved top with a zipper down the front which was left unzipped to show a gray gauzy tank top with a pair of black shorts that never fit Rica, but fit Sakura just fine

Sakura stood there for a few moments looking at everyone else. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she looked at Sasuke. And to her surprise he looked away appearing to be paying attention to the detail of the painting behind him.

Rica smiled as her plan was slowly falling into place. Now all she needed to do was to find something to cover Kakashi's sharigan. And she knew the exact thing to do it.

"Yo, lemme take a look at your good eye Kakashi." Rica said as she tugged on his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level and examined his good eye. A few seconds later she let his shirt go and smiled. Kakashi stood there blinking in confusion as Rica quickly walked out of the room and went downstairs to make a phone call.

Luca began to stir in the corner she backed herself into and pulled herself up. She smiled and gave everyone a thumbs up as she walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house. She walked down the driveway shaking her head as she walked home. She needed to check in with her mother before she did anything else.

Rica smiled as she hung up the phone and ran upstairs to meet with the others.

"Good news." she said slightly out of breath.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We're going on a little trip." Rica said happily. "Now everyone into my car."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura just stood there blinking until Rica had to push them down the stairs and shove them into her car.

"Where are we going?" Naruto said from the back seat.

"We're going to go get something for Kakashi's eye, then we're going to meet with some friends of mine." Rica said as she started the car.

The sound of the engine startled Sakura as Rica put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

------------------------

**End Chapter**

-------------------------

I know, I know its lacking. I've been so overworked lately and with working this story in bits and pieces things are bound to be garbled up somewhat. I tried my best to fix it. But I doubt I made any serious progress.

My skill is obviously lacking, so there is a lot of improvement to be made. I'm just not used to writing "lighter" fiction. Though lighter fiction is all I can think of at the moment.

**Review responses -**

Taskei - No need for blushing. poke Thank you for your support.

FattyAddy-99 - blushes Thank you for saying so. bows

Neko-Yumi - Thank you for the feedback on the final chapter! Yes, I tried to take a different approach in this story. Its definitely going to be in an OC based world so story lines can be made up to whatever I please.

Usagibud - Thank you and I try to update as often as time permits. bows

Avira Alika Yurimisha - Thank you!

Naruto Fan - Thank you for the input on the final chapter, I appreciate it!

I appreciate all the reviews given to me. So don't hesitate to leave one.

I'm also looking for some inspiration, so if you got any suggestions feel free to chuck 'em at me.


	3. Settled In

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing about Naruto and its characters. Though I do own the world created for this story and the characters I make up to fill the space within it.

**Author's Note** - I'm surprised people like this story thus far. To me its lacking something, but I have yet to pinpoint it. I guess this is how artists feel when many people tell them their art is awesome, or whatever - horrible comparison I know. I have a hard time writing humorous fics. / Need to come up with something ghastly before my brain explodes.

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Though I could do well with some suggestions flung at me. Need to keep the fire burning, so throw some twiggies. XD

Well, on to the story!

----------------

**Chapter Three** - Settled In

----------------

Kakashi and his students stayed in the car as Rica entered the optometrist's office. They had no idea why they were in front of an optometrist's office, but decided to play along. It wasn't as if they had a choice in the matter either. Rica would throttle them if they left the car without her permission. As long as they were in her world, she deemed them her responsibility.

Inside the office…

"C'mon Taskei, lemme have the lenses." pleaded Rica as she leaned over the counter to get a better view of the box that Taskei was holding. Taskei worked as an assistant in the optometrist's office and had access to most of its supplies.

"You're lucky these are not prescription lenses. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to purchase them like this." he said in a low voice as he looked around to see if his boss was around. Luckily he was seeing a patient.

"Yeah, I knew that. Otherwise I wouldn't have called you in the first place. What do you take me for, some kind of idiot?" Rica said in an equally low tone laced with annoyance.

"No. Now give me what you have and I'll give you the lenses." Taskei said as he set the small box on the counter before Rica.

Rica took out a small wad of bills and gave Taskei the correct amount and pocketed the small box before Taskei's boss could see.

"Ah, Miss Rica, I haven't seen you around here in ages. How is your father doing?" said Dr. Mizuchi as he bent down to retrieve something from behind the counter.

"I wouldn't know. He left on another business trip and has yet to contact me or my brother." she said calmly even though the question brought up feelings of loneliness.

"I hope you hear from him soon. So what brings you in here today?" replied Dr. Mizuchi.

"Just asking Taskei about non-prescription contact lenses. I'm interested in the odd colored ones for Halloween." Rica said as she subconsciously tapped the small box in her pocket.

"Ah, I see. You do understand that wearing the lenses for an extended period of time can cause eye damage if abused." Dr. Mizuchi said as he looked at Rica suspiciously.

"Oh I understand, that's why I'm just looking around for the time being." Rica said with a smile. "Well, I have to get going, I'll be back to visit later on. Have a nice day."

Rica smiled and waved to Taskei and Dr. Mizuchi as she exited the office. She hurried to the car and got in.

"Why are we in front of an optometrist's office Rica?" Sakura said as she craned her neck from the back seat to get a good look at Rica.

"Just picking up something for Kakashi." Rica said as she pulled out the small box.

"Huh?" Kakashi said as he stopped daydreaming and looked at the small box in Rica's hands. "What is it?" he asked.

"Something to conceal your sharigan." Rica said as she opened the box.

Inside were three small contact lenses of the same color as Kakashi's good eye.

"You put one of these in your eye, and it should cover up the sharigan completely. They match your eye, so it won't be noticeable." Rica said as she closed the box and put it back in her pocket. "Though there are some things I will have to go over with you before you put it on. I'll tell you when we get back to the house."

Kakashi nodded as Naruto and Sakura leaned over the front seats to get a better look at the box.

"Alright. Sit down and buckle up kiddies." Rica said in a sing song voice as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

--------------------

"What in the hell are you doing?" Kakashi yelled from the upstairs bathroom of Rica's house. His yelling made Luca, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto look up from their game of poker as Kakashi's shouts became more persistent.

"What do you expect if you can't sit still for crying out loud!" Rica shouted as Kakashi rubbed his eye.

"You're trying to stick that goddamned thing in my eye! What do you expect me to do?" Kakashi shouted back as Rica got ready to try again.

Rica sighed and set the box down. There was no use in getting him to get the contact in with her doing it.

"Alright then, macho man. How about you do it." she said as she thrusted the box into his hands and started at him for a few seconds which made Kakashi feel oddly uncomfortable.

"Fine. I will." he said trying to sound manly.

Kakashi looked down at the box and opened it. He carefully placed the contact the Rica had done before she tried to stick that god awful thing into his eye and placed it as close as he could get it without flinching.

"Its not so hard." he said as he placed the contact onto his eye and blinked it into place. He stood there shuddering for a few seconds trying to get used to the fact that he stick something in his eye. Kakashi of all men shouldn't be afraid of a little something in his eye, but you never really know someone until you make them do something stupid.

"Well, that was certainly better than poking your eye out." Rica said as she put the box in the medicine cabinet and shut the it.

Kakashi nodded as Rica walked to the door and opened it. As if not thinking Kakashi stopped her and shut the door as she was about to leave.

"What?" she said as she turned around to face him.

He sighed heavily and put a hand on her shoulder as Rica jumped slightly due to the sudden contact.

"Ever since we arrived here I never got a chance to tell you that I missed you, we all have missed you and your friend." he said soundly slightly serious.

Rica blinked and looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you guys too." she said simply.

"Really?" he said as he turned his head to the side.

"Yes, really. Though for some reason I missed you the most." with that Rica turned on her heels and exited the bathroom leaving Kakashi slightly confused and blinking.

------------------

"So, did you get the bloody thing in his eye or not?" Luca said as she threw her hand down as Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, it sounded like you were trying to kill him up there." Naruto said as he pulled in his share of the poker chips as Luca was dealing another hand.

"I guess you could say that, considering how much it hurt." Kakashi said as he walked down the stairs without his mask and headband.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all put down their hands and looked at their sensei for a few minutes before speaking.

"What'd you do to him?" Sakura said as she picked up her hand again.

"Made him look normal." Rica said pulling a chair and sitting down.

"Normal? I feel naked." Kakashi said as he too took out a chair and sat down.

"You look good." Luca said as she finished dealing out the cards. "Wanna play?"

"No thanks." both said in unison as they watched the others concentrate.

Rica was never really interested in playing poker, or any card game to be exact. It didn't amuse her as chess or other strategic games did. Besides, she didn't want to make the others look stupid by beating them all down within a few hands. After about 30 minutes of game play, Rica fell asleep on Kakashi's shoulder while he began to nod off as well.

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he looked up from his hand and spied on the two practically falling asleep on each other. He set his hand down temporarily and pointed at his sensei.

"What do you think you're doing to her sensei?" Naruto shouted. He planned on spooking his sensei, and it had worked pretty well. Kakashi jolted upright, causing Rica to jump as well.

"Stop being so noisy and get back in the game." Sasuke said icily as he set down a card.

"Hrmph." was all Naruto grunted as he picked up his hand and set a card down as well.

Sakura squealed with happiness as she took in all the chips and began to stack them, humming happily. Naruto pushed his chair back, and got up stretching.

"Well, we've played enough." he said as he set his arms down to his sides.

"What are you talking about? I finally win a game and you're calling it quits?" Sakura said getting up as well.

(Get your ass back in the game!) Inner Sakura bellowed in the background.

"Nah. I'm done." Naruto said obviously ignoring the vibes of rage coming from Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm done too." Sasuke said calmly as he slowly got out of his chair and pushed it in.

Sakura stood there for a few moments fuming silently as Luca sat down trying to think of something else to do. As Sakura was calming down, Luca got up.

"I got an idea! Lets take these guys to meet the others!" Luca said happily as Rica looked up at her groggily.

"The…others…?" she asked, clearly forgetting that she had other friends.

Luca blinked and flicked a poker chip at her friend, hitting her right between the eyes.

"Oooh! The others, I get it." Rica paused for a minute looked over everyone before speaking again. "Sure, I don't see what harm it could do."

"Great! Taskei had called me before I started the game and he said he'd be at the mall after work. He should be getting off soon, so we should get going!" Luca said as she collected the cards and chips and put them in the center of the table.

"Hmm…alright…" Rica said as she got up and walked over to the down stairs bathroom, stretching as she went.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Luca shouted in the direction of the bathroom and looked at everyone else. "This is going to be fun." she said trying to hide her immense enthusiasm.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, we'll make it up as we go along. Shouldn't be that hard." Luca said as she combed her fingers through her long black hair in an attempt to get it looking neater.

"Hm." Sasuke said as he walked towards the door. "Lets get a move on then."

"Rica! Lets go." Luca shouted in the direction of the bathroom once more.

Rica walked out casually and went straight for the door and opening it.

"Alright. Pile in my car and lets go." she said as she walked out of the house and towards her car.

---------------

After a long and painstakingly slow car ride everyone climbed out of the car. Naruto had spent his time shouting at cars that were driving too slow while everyone cringed at the volume of his voice. If he had originated in their time, he'd surely be one hell of a driver with a bad case of road rage.

"So where are we again?" Naruto said aloud as Rica locked the doors to her car.

"The-" Rica began, but was shortly cut off.

"The mall. Now we're going to have fun, or something of the sort." Luca said looking around for a familiar face.

The three students nodded in unison as Kakashi just stood there. He didn't see any interest in shopping, in fact he hated it.

Luca ran off to the entrance as the others followed. Minutes later she met up with Taskei, Matteo, and Rico. Rica blinked as she saw two heads one of electric blue, and the other a vibrant red. She could tell who they were from a mile away.

Luca glomped her friends as Rica just stood there shaking her head. After the exchanges of "what's up?" and "good to hears" the three men turned their attention to the four standing off to the side, clearly confused.

"So, who are your friends?" Matteo said as he pried off Luca.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura." she said calmly as she pointed to each one in turn.

Matteo, Rico, and Taskei nodded as they waved to the group, who waved back, still unsure on what to do.

"Well, I need to shop for my sister. Its her birthday." Matteo said as he looked around trying to find a place to go into.

Rico nodded as both Matteo and Rico wandered off in different directions, leaving Taskei all by himself.

"Luca, lets go." he said emotionlessly as he walked off. Luca blinked a few times and shrugged her shoulders, following him.

"Well, your friends are different." Kakashi said trying to sound sarcastic.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I normally don't hang out with them." she said casting an icy stare in Taskei's direction.

"Can we go look around?" Naruto said as he peeked over Rica's shoulder. Rica poked his forehead and put a watch in his hand.

"Well, just make sure to be back by 5:30." she said as she turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "And I don't want you three to separate." she said giving a look to Naruto.

"Uh-huh…uh-huh." Naruto said not really paying attention. He wandered off in the opposite direction, Sakura and Sasuke following closely behind.

Rica turned around to face Kakashi and throw a watch at him as well. But as soon as she turned around, Kakashi waved at her and disappeared. Apparently he didn't need to be told twice when he was to return.

"So that leaves me to do whatever then." she said as she leaned against a support beam.

Rica wandered around the mall aimlessly trying to find something to do. It annoyed her that everyone just suddenly decided to run off in different directions. She hated being responsible, even though she really had no reason to be responsible for their actions in the first place. If everyone was going to run around and have no regard for anyone or anything it was her duty to bring some order to that. She didn't mind it much, but now it was getting to her. When she was in Naruto's time, she really didn't need to be as responsible as she was in her time. Maybe that is why she missed being in Konoha so much.

Rica shook off those thoughts and looked around. Not much interested her these days, spare the 50 off signs or the "buy one get one free" stickers in most stores or shops. She looked down at her watch.

"Five o clock." she muttered softly as she stared at the second hand ticking away the seconds as it made one full revolution around the face of the watch. As Rica was doing this, she kept her attention strictly on the watch, and not where she was going. As she walked, she bumped right into a tall muscular man smoking a cigarette in front of the entrance of the public restrooms.

"Watch where you're going you asshole." the man growled as he turned around. Rica still wasn't paying any attention to the man as he now faced her. "Hey, didn't you hear me you little bitch, I'm talking to you." the man growled again, this time Rica looked up and blinked as if the room suddenly got brighter.

"Sorry. Now excuse me." she said absentmindedly as she tried to pass the man. The man blocked her path and pushed her backwards.

"Who in the world do you think you are, brat?" the man growled again, this time two other men around the same height and weight walked out of the bathroom conversing amongst themselves, only stopping to see what their friend was doing.

"You found a cute one eh?" said the smaller of the two men.

"Why should you have all the fun?" the other man said as he walked towards Rica, who still didn't really grasp the severity of the situation.

"What in the fucking hell are you two talking about?" said the man as he let go of Rica's shoulder.

"Well, you have a girl, do you not?" the smaller man said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Actually, you don't." said a calm voice from behind the two men.

Kakashi had been wandering when he stumbled upon an odd gathering of people and decided to check it out, he never thought he'd see Rica among such scum.

"And just who do you think you are?" said the taller of the two men.

"You like to say that a lot don't you?" Kakashi said calmly as he separated the two men standing in front of him and walked up to the man standing in front of Rica. "What are you doing with her?" he said, his eyes narrowing at the man.

"That's none of your business, asshole. Keep out of it." the man said as he pushed Rica behind him.

"Sorry, no can do." Kakashi said as he disappeared and reappeared behind the man, he had draped his arms over Rica's shoulders and stared at the group nonchalantly.

"So she's your woman, eh?" said the smaller of the three as he took a few steps back.

Kakashi blinked for a few seconds and pulled Rica closer.

"Yes. Now leave." he said threateningly as the three men moved away from him and walked off muttering.

Kakashi immediately let go of Rica and turned her around.

"What were you doing?" he asked

"No idea, I just bumped into their leader and he got all pissy." she said looking around to see if she could spot the others.

"You should be glad I found you." Kakashi said, his voice suddenly turning stern.

"And why? So I wouldn't be their woman?" Rica said as she walked past him. "Just to let you know, I don't belong to anyone, not even you."

"I only said that to shut them up, and it worked, didn't it?" Kakashi said in a "duh" tone.

"Uh-huh." Rica said as she looked down at her watch again. "Shit, its almost 5:30, we better get back to the entrance."

"Alright." Kakashi blinked and disappeared.

"Damn him." she said as she looked around for any sign of Kakashi.

She put her hands in her pockets and turned around. It looked like she had to walk back to the entrance alone.

------------

Rica had a deadpanned expression as she drove the rowdy bunch home. Naruto stuck his head out the window while Sasuke cringed under the weight of Sakura. Luca tried to wedge herself free from beneath Naruto and Sasuke in hopes of getting air.

"Will you all just sit down?" Rica snapped as she caught a glimpse of everyone through her rear view mirror.

Everyone obeyed and sat down, all except Sasuke who kept shifting his weight under Sakura. It didn't take a lot of time until Rica finally make it back home again, by the time she pulled into the driveway everyone was rowdy again. She roughly poked Kakashi who immediately snapped out of his trance like state and blinked at her a few times.

"What?" he asked.

"Time to get out of the car." Rica said as she got out and slammed the door behind her. Kakashi blinked again and did the same and headed into the house without a word.

Why did he have to go in and save me from those men. I could have handled them.

****

Yeah, like hell you could.

Shut up.

Rica shook her head, dispelling all her current thoughts and walked into the house to find that Luca turned on the TV while everyone else sat in front of it watching intently.

"Way to keep 'em entertained." Rica said as she stopped her friend from walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and to think Pokemon would be the one to do it." Luca said as she walked past her friend and disappeared into the kitchen.

"GO PIKACHU." Naruto shouted as Sasuke snorted at his teammate's display of stupidity.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the upstairs bathroom in the master bedroom." Rica said as she headed up the stairs. No one had heard her, they were all engrossed in the show.

-------------

Rica sighed deeply as she slipped into the bathtub. What better way to dispel bad feelings with a hot relaxing bath. She lay there listening to the muffled sounds that managed to make their way upstairs.

Looks like they're going to ruin the house sooner than I thought.

Yawning slightly, Rica made a small mountain out of the bubbles which made up half of her bath.

"Should get out soon…don't want to fall asleep in here…" she said stifling yet another yawn as footsteps unnoticed by her made their way to the bathroom.

Kakashi had enough of Pokemon and sought refuge in his temporary room. He had no idea that anyone was using that bathroom as he opened the door without knocking. Thankfully for him he saw nothing that would have gotten him killed. Rica shouted as Kakashi stood there stiff as a board for at least 30 seconds. He blinked a few times and turned on his heel and quickly shut the door behind him.

He could hear Rica growl with anger as he heard her get out of the bathtub. She quickly wrapped a towel around her and put on a robe and exited the bathroom.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing man!" Rica fumed as Kakashi just stood there.

"Ooops." he said smiling as he ruffled her damp hair with the palm of his hand.

"Ooops?" Rica mimicked.

"Yes, oops." he drew her in and gave her a quick hug. He released her and walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks for freeing up the bathroom, I appreciate it." he said cheerfully as he shut the door behind him.

Rica stood there for a few seconds. She didn't know what she was going to do. She soon gave up and walked to her bedroom and slammed the door. She'd deal with him once she was fully clothed.

-----------------

**End Chapter**

-----------------

I know there was so much more I could do with this chapter, but my heart just wasn't in it this time. /

I plan to put this on hold until I can come up with a more solid storyline to keep this going for at least three to four more long chapters.

In the meantime I should be updating my collective of songfics and possibly a oneshot.

Again, I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I appreciate the time being spent on telling me how I am doing. I just wish I had more input.

I'd like to know what I can do to improve, etc.

bows

Thank you again.


	4. Turnabout is fair play

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing of Naruto, you should get the point by now. I do own my characters that I made up on whim, they do not reflect me, but other people that I find fascinating.

**Author's Note** - Thank you for all of the reviews, and even emails telling me to continue, if it wasn't for that, I'd probably let this story rot. (I've been in a down stage when it has come to writing, I don't feel like I am up to par anymore.) Sadly work has been taking up most of my writing time, (I normally write at night, and I work four nights a week, the other three include relaxing and or studying) as well as school. Next semester I should be lucky to get any free time at all.

I will be working to get this out in a timely fashion. I may need more people poking me, since I am turning out to be very lazy. /

**WARNING** - Chapter may be disjointed, and definitely OOC. The characters may not belong to me, but they dwell within my twisted imagination. Perhaps I may make a twisted fic when I have the time.

Other than that, enjoy the chapter. This one loves reviews, so let me know what you think of it thus far.

Merci.

----------

**Chapter Four** - Turnabout is fair play

----------

Rica had changed into fresh clothes and walked back into the master bedroom only to find that the bathroom door was still closed. Apparently Kakashi had a lot of unfinished business to take care of. A small smirk crept across her face as she walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a chair. She had made up her mind to wait for him to come out so she could have a serious conversation with him, if that was at all possible. She had a lot of misplaced emotions running around her brain that needed places, and hopefully her conversation to be would place some of the emotions in their proper places.

About an hour later…

Rica had fallen asleep on the chair. Her head slumped forward causing her hair to cover most of her face. The only part of her face to show was her lips and chin, only if one were to bend over and look. She had no idea how long he'd stay in there, apparently it was long enough to make her fall asleep.

Kakashi hummed happily to himself as he unlocked the bathroom door. He had spent the last hour reading his Icha Icha Paradise along with the various magazines which were stuffed into the make-shift magazine rack Rica's father had made a few years ago. He stepped out into the bedroom only to stop short. Rica was blocking his path. He chuckled quietly to himself as he looked down on the sleeping girl.

"I should do the right thing…" he said as he placed his book in one of his pockets.

He stood there in silence as he watched Rica doze uncomfortably in her chair. An eyebrow quirked as he noticed her twitch in her sleep.

"Kinda sad…scratch that, really sad." he said as he cracked his knuckles. He knelt down and picked her up carefully as not to wake her and placed her on the bed. He threw a blanket over her and sighed.

"Whatever you wanted will have to wait till morning." he whispered and turned around to leave the room.

----------

Downstairs…

"Dammit Naruto gives Sasuke the remote control already!" Sakura bellowed as Naruto balanced on the couch with the remote control in his hand.

"No can do Sakura-chan." Naruto said happily as he balanced on one foot before the fuming pink-haired girl.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he jumped on the couch to get the remote control from Naruto's grasp. He began to form hand signs as Kakashi walked downstairs. Kakashi noticed the hand signs and quickly appeared at Sasuke's side.

"I don't think destroying someone else's home is a good idea." he said calmly as Sasuke put his hands back into his pockets and jumped off the couch. "Naruto, give me the remote." he said as Naruto quickly handed over the remote to his sensei.

"But sensei…" Naruto whined, but Kakashi cut him off.

"Sakura, you take control of the remote, make sure neither of them get it." he said as he motioned to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked unconcerned over the idea of having Sakura hold onto the remote, in fact it make him feel better. Naruto on the other hand, looked like he was about to cry.

"Dobe." Sasuke said shooting an icy glare at Naruto.

"Bastard." Naruto shot back.

"My students.." he muttered quietly to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen he found Luca fast asleep on a stool. Half of her body lay on the countertop as she snored quietly. Kakashi walked up to her and gave her a gentle shake. Luca roused slowly and blinked several times, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah…what?" she said as she got into a sitting position and looked up at Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you get home to your family?" he said arching an eyebrow.

"…oh yeah, that'd be a good idea." Luca said as she jumped off the stool and stretched. "They must be worried about me…I guess." she said in between yawns and groans. Once she was in a semi awake state she exited the house and slowly walked home. Kakashi stood by the kitchen door and watched as the girl made her way home.

"Strange…" he said a loud as Sakura walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What is strange Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said as she opened the refrigerator door.

"Oh nothing of interest Sakura, I'm going to go to bed. Make sure Naruto doesn't ruin anything for me alright?" he said trying to force back a yawn.

"Alright sensei." Sakura replied, closing the refrigerator door.

Kakashi walked past Sakura and up the stairs to his temporary room. He had no intention of sleeping on the floor like he did so many times when Rica and Luca had spent time at his home. He took off his shoes, socks, jounin vest and shirt before climbing into bed. Rica was still asleep as he turned off the light and laid back. He didn't fall asleep quickly, but instead he laid there awake letting his eyes adjust to the dim light which came from the two windows in the room. He turned his head to face Rica, who had turned over in her sleep and was only a few inches away from his face. The sudden closeness caught him off guard for a second, but did not make him jump. He smiled as he watched Rica sleep. Her gentle breathing lulled him into a half-awake state as his eyes became heavier.

As he watched her through sleep laden eyes he realized how much Rica had changed since he last saw her. Her hair had grown out as well as her childish features changing for those of a more grown up form. And as much as he'd hate to admit it, she had grown in the places it counted most. He immediately shook his head, not believing what he was actually thinking.

He sighed and turned over onto his side and pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to actually get sleep. As Kakashi rolled over to his side, Rica stirred slightly. Her eyes opened slightly to find that she was in her parent's room, in the dark. She didn't say a word as she opened her eyes wide only to find that she was again sleeping next to Kakashi.

Why in the hell do I always find myself in these situations? Its really starting to be ridiculous.

Rica quietly propped her head up and looked at the covered mass that was Kakashi. It was honestly a mystery to her that she always found herself in these kinds of situations with that man. Part of her thought it was nice, while the more rational side was really starting to get annoyed with it. These kinds of situations only caused her emotions to become more confused, and that made her feel worse. Rica enjoyed his company, and it was becoming more obvious that Kakashi had the same feelings in that respect. Though sadly she had no idea how deep those feelings actually were. Little did she know, Kakashi was thinking the exact same thing. He too was confused and unsure what to think of things.

Rica took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Letting out an exasperated sigh she let her head fall onto the pillow. Her eyes shot open to find that her hand landed onto a hand, which held her head gently in place.

"You're awake." Kakashi said sounding a little tired.

"Yeah, I'm awake now. Now why are you holding my head?" Rica said, turning a slight shade of pink as his hand still held her head.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you moved it. Why were you watching me?" Kakashi said, trying to mimic Rica's tone.

Rica immediately moved her head and propped it back up again. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?"

"No, I sensed that you were awake, so I only assumed that you were looking at me." Kakashi said, smirking a little.

"Don't give yourself too much credit." Rica said as she placed her index finger on Kakashi's forehead and pushed.

Kakashi blinked as he was pushed back slightly and did the same to Rica. Rica rubbed her forehead slightly and grimaced at Kakashi.

"Damnit, that hurt you know." she said sharply.

"You're no lightweight either you know." Kakashi shot back.

Kakashi rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. The headlights of a car illuminated the ceiling for a few seconds and faded away. After a few minutes of obviously awkward silence Kakashi spoke up.

"You've turned awfully bitter you know." he blurted out, not thinking.

Rica didn't say anything for a few seconds as she let his words sink in.

Perhaps I have become a bit bitter…yet I have no reason in which to be…

"You're right…" Rica said taking a deep breath. "I don't know why I act the way I do, lately everything I feel, think and do seems to be out of place. It would be nice to make heads or tails of everything, but since you all arrived I haven't been able to think straight."

Kakashi suddenly felt bad for blurting out those words, he could hear the hurt in Rica's voice.

"I'm not saying that you guys being here is a bad thing, in fact its almost a dream come true." Rica paused for a couple seconds trying to think of what she was going to say next. "…In fact I never had a chance to properly say goodbye to any of you, so seeing you all again makes up for it."

"Mmmhmm." Kakashi said as he kept staring at the ceiling.

"All you have to say is 'Mmmhmm'?" Rica said sounding a little confused.

"What do you want me to say?" Kakashi said softly, trying to fight back the sleep that was already trying to take hold.

"Jesus…I don't know…anything I guess." Rica said as she stifled a yawn.

Anything she says. Alright, I'll give her anything.

Kakashi rolled over, he was again only inches from her face. "Well Miss Rica I must say you've grown into one lovely young woman. Its only been a year and to me you've changed a lot, and for the better too." he gave a quick smile and rolled back over to his side and covered himself up again.

Rica laid there, frozen.

Mr. Sarcasm eh? I'll show you sarcasm.

Maybe he actually meant it…

Yeah, right. His voice was laced with sarcasm, you saw the way he smiled and quickly rolled over. It was as if what he said was the equivalent to a "Goodnight."

Mr. Sarcasm, damn you.

Rica inched over to Kakashi and whispered into his ear, mimicking Kakashi's tone of voice. "Well Mr. Kakashi I must say that your age lies, you are still as handsome as you've ever been. Its only been a year and I must say you've changed for the better as well." Rica grinned as Kakashi shifted position and stared directly at her, his nose pressed against hers.

"Why the sarcasm? I actually meant every word I said to you." Kakashi grinned as Rica's face visibly paled in the dim light. She rolled over onto her side and pulled the covers over her head.

_I win._

Kakashi laughed softly and patted Rica's back.

"I know you meant every word you said to me, so don't be shy now."

Rica hissed from under the covers, her pride obviously hurt by Kakashi's sudden turnaround on the situation.

"Goodnight to you too." Kakashi said trying to hold back his laughter as he too rolled onto his side and covered himself up.

----------

Downstairs…

Naruto had fallen asleep on the armchair as Sakura dozed happily against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was no longer phased by the pink haired girl's attempts at trying to get closer to him. He was actually starting to like the feeling of her head on his shoulder. He looked around the room before slipping an arm around Sakura's waist as the other hand idly flipped through the channels. Once he had gone through all of them, he turned off the tv and looked at Sakura, who was still asleep next to him.

He shook his head as he removed his hand from around her waist and stood up. He laid Sakura down on the couch without waking her and looked around. Everyone seemed to be asleep. He stretched and looked down at Sakura and sighed.

"I guess I should put you in your bed." he said to himself as he carefully put Sakura over his shoulder and climbed upstairs and into their room. He set Sakura down in her bed and covered her before getting ready for bed himself. He took off his shoes and laid on his bed. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep as well, luckily for him he had no distractions keeping him awake.

Meanwhile…

Naruto fell off the arm chair he was sleeping on, the fall did not wake him in the slightest. He just curled into fetal position and let out a soft sigh before breaking out into a steady snore.

----------

Damon quietly slid in through the back door, shutting it behind him softly. He knew it was late, and if his little sister found out that he was gone in the morning, all hell would surely break loose. He took great care in navigating through the dark house, his shoes lightly scraping the tile floor of the kitchen. He quickly make his way to the staircase and looked around. He heard Naruto snoring consistently, so he only assumed that everyone else was asleep. He put a foot on the first step as it made a loud creaking noise. He froze instantly just in case Naruto woke up, but the blond ninja slept through it without a care in the world.

He let out a sigh of relief and made his way upstairs and into his own room, shutting the door behind him. Damon dragged his feet towards his bed and collapsed on top of it, falling asleep almost instantly. He had a busy day ahead of him tomorrow.

----------

It was around 6:00am when Kakashi opened his eyes. The room was still dim with the approach of sunrise. He half expected Rica to have already went to her own room to sleep, but to his surprise she was still there sleeping soundly. He reached over and touched her cheek lightly. Even in sleep Rica shrank back slightly to the light touch. Kakashi shook his head and sighed, there was a lot that he didn't know, and he had his doubts that he'll ever find out what was inside that shrewd little head of hers. He had finally faced that fact that he was attached to the small body only a foot away from him, yet he knew nothing of what she felt.

_It wouldn't work, so I shouldn't try._

He rolled out of bed and got dressed, it was just before sunrise so no one would notice him leaving the house. He wouldn't be long, just a walk around the street. He pulled his vest on and headed downstairs to find that Naruto was sprawled out on the living room floor sleeping soundly.

"No one bothered to put you to bed, poor boy." he said to himself as he unlocked the front door and exited the house.

The burst of cold air was refreshing as Kakashi stretched. The street lamps were still on as the sky to the east began to turn a pale orange. A few people were already awake and heading to their cars for another day of work. Kakashi rubbed an eye as he watched one man take off down the road on his way to work He walked down to the sidewalk and looked from left to right.

"Now which way to start…" he said as he placed his hand under his chin trying to think of a direction.

Kakashi shrugged and took off down the street to the right. The left didn't seem to appealing due to the seemingly never-ending track of homes. Kakashi watched as the lamps that lined the street went off one by one. The sky began to grow lighter by the minute as he reached a main road. Cars whizzed by as he took another right and walked down the street. It wasn't long until he reached the business district. It was only 6:45 in the morning, so no stores were open just yet. Though that didn't stop Kakashi from peering into the darkened windows and seeing what each store had inside.

"I guess we're quite similar after all…" he mumbled quietly to himself as he removed his face from the glass.

Though the peaceful solitude of the early morning was calming, Kakashi was growing bored of it quite quickly. There was little to do in the morning hours, at least not in Rica's neck of the woods. Normally he would try to get a little training out of the way, but since he was stripped of his weapons he could do nothing. Out of habit, Kakashi patted down each of his pockets that contained either kunai or shuriken. To his surprise he had one kunai in his leg pouch and pulled it out. He smiled brightly as he twirled the blade around and dropped it back into it's pouch. He had seen a park on the way to the optometrist's office yesterday and took off in the direction of the park. Perhaps he could busy himself with a little training, but he had no idea what he could possibly do.

The sky was a delicate blue as he made it to Cedar Park. The park was almost completely comprised of trees, which made for good cover. Kakashi smiled and jumped up into the branches and looked around. Few people were out, mostly couples taking an early morning stroll through the park. He made his way stealthy through the trees and stopped at the edge of a clearing. A woman's scream reached his ears as he turned around to face the originator of the scream.

A man ran below him holding what appeared to be a woman's bag. Shortly after he saw the man run by, a woman came screaming at the top of her lungs. Kakashi immediately took after the man from above, taking the roundabout way as not to be seen by either the man or the woman. As the man holding the bag neared the other end of the clearing Kakashi deftly took out his kunai and threw it at the man, and lodging into a tree right above his head.

The man stopped dead in his tracks as soon as the kunai struck the tree right above him. He dropped the bag he was carrying and took off into the small forest of trees before jumping the fence which separated the park from the residential area. The woman eventually reached the other end of the clearing and saw her bag laying right under a tree. She stood there for a few minutes and caught her breath before picking up her bag. It appeared that nothing was stolen. She looked up and silently thanked whoever that stopped the man from taking her bag and walked off in the direction in which she had came.

Kakashi watched as the woman disappeared from his sight. He quickly jumped down and took his kunai out of the tree. He quickly placed it back into pouch and disappeared again into the trees.

Around 7:15 Kakashi reached Rica's house. He rubbed his eyes yet again before opening the door. He opened the door and took a step back as he was faced with a livid Rica.

"Where were you?" she said as she tapped her foot violently on the floor.

Kakashi blinked for a couple seconds trying to get what Rica said to register in his brain.

"Around. I don't need to tell you where I go, I'm a grown man if you haven't noticed." Kakashi said as a small smirk played across his face.

"Well I'm making it my responsibility to make sure I know where you all are at all times. You have no idea what trouble you can possibly get into while staying here." Rica said, her cheeks turning a violent rose color.

"I can handle myself in every situation." Kakashi said confidently as he stepped inside and shut the door.

"In Konoha you certainly could. But guess what, you're not in Konoha anymore, bub. You're in my time, so that means you gotta play by my rules." she crossed her arms across her chest. "That means I need to know where you are. I prefer not to bail you out of jail or anything of the sort."

"Jail?" Kakashi said as he cocked his head to one side.

"Yes, jail. You have no idea what the laws are in this place, there are police everywhere." Rica replied.

"Well, maybe I'll know if you tell me what these laws are." Kakashi said trying to fight back the annoyance that was brewing.

Rica let out a low hiss and slumped her shoulders. "Perhaps that's what I need to do then."

She walked from the doorway to the foot of the stairs and sat down.

"Alright, since you asked, I'll give you a quick rundown of what not to do here." she took a deep breath and continued. "No weapons of any kind, if a cop or a civilian sees you with a kunai or a shuriken, they'll question you and most likely arrest you on the spot. Do not perform any jutsus in public, that will attract unwanted attention. Don't let anyone see you doing any ninja stuff, period. And I hope you understand that violence is not accepted here, nor is vandalism." Rica stopped and eyed Kakashi to see if he was listening to any of what she just said.

Kakashi yawned and spoke up. "That's pretty much what I gathered." he sighed and took the kunai from his leg pouch. "Take this then. I'm going to go change back into the clothes you girls picked out for me, or just go back to sleep." with a lazy wave Kakashi disappeared upstairs.

Rica shook her head and went upstairs as well, but this time she went into her own room and shut the door behind her. She climbed into bed and set her alarm clock for 11:00am and sighed. Keeping track of everyone was going to be damn near impossible, but she was determined to keep them out of trouble. Just as Rica was drifting off to sleep she heard a loud crash downstairs shortly followed by Naruto cursing loudly. Rica tried to move her legs to the floor, but she couldn't do it. So instead of running downstairs to see what Naruto had done, she placed a pillow over her head and drifted off into sleep. She would survey the damage when she was fully rested.

"Goddamnit Naruto, what did you do now?" Sakura said as she slowly walked downstairs.

Naruto had knocked over the armchair he had fallen off of the night before. He was putting it back into place as Sakura made it to the foot of the stairs.

"I just knocked this over, no big deal." Naruto said as he moved the chair to where it was originally and fell down onto the couch and yawned.

"I'm going back to sleep." he said as he shut his eyes. Sakura just stood there and shook her head. She had gone downstairs for nothing. With a low grumble she made her way back upstairs and went into her room.

----------

**End Chapter**

----------

**After notes** -

This is not the best chapter in the world. Call it a filler chapter if you will. Read, review, you know this drill.

I'll try my hardest to come up with something interesting in the coming weeks.

Thank you all for the kind reviews, I appreciate it. I guess what I write is worth reading after all.


	5. wtf mate?

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing of Naruto. If I did, I'd be happy, rich, and wouldn't have to work my ass off to pay for college.

**Author's Note** - Thank you for all the pretty reviews. It really encourages me to keep going with the story. Knowing that people actually read this makes me wonder if people will read any of my other or future fiction. (Which I plan to make better than this, and anything else in my story list).

**Warning** - OOCness, so don't complain.

----------

**Chapter Five** - wtf mate?

----------

Around 11:00am Rica's alarm clock went off, causing her to roll off her bed and onto the floor. Her body hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"…damnit…" Rica said as she hoisted herself up and sat on her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She didn't sleep well the night before for obvious reasons.

Rica got up and wobbled over to her closet to get a change of clothes as she passed her calendar. She stopped just before opening the closet door and took a double take at the calendar as the color drained from her face.

"…shit…not today, please don't let it be today…" she pressed a finger on the correct day and let out a low moan. She had a job interview, at noon, it was 11:05am. Rica let out a high pitched scream and dived into her closet and pulled out the clothes she had set aside the week before. She quickly changed into them and ran to her bathroom and slammed the door.

11:15 Rica emerged from the bathroom fully dressed for her interview. She ran downstairs to find that everyone was awake and milling around the house. She stopped at the foot of the stairs panting loudly.

"I have to go somewhere for a little while, please stay inside, for the love of everything that is somewhat sane, please stay inside." she said between breaths as she adjusted the buttons of her blouse. "Luca should be here soon."

With that Rica ran out the door leaving everyone bewildered in her wake. The sounds of Rica slamming her car door and screeching down the road were the only sounds in the entire house. Naruto looked around to his team mates and sensei and blinked. The other three just nodded in unison and went off doing what they were doing before Rica ran out of the house.

----------

Luca lumbered into the house sometime later to find Kakashi reading in the kitchen, Sakura sunbathed outside, and Naruto and Sasuke fighting over what was better on TV.

"Just turn it to channel 38 and you'll no longer be fighting." Luca said as she grabbed the remote from Naruto's hands and changed it to the right channel. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at the TV in awe as swimsuit models laid seductively on a gorgeous white sand beach. Kakashi looked up from what he was reading when he didn't hear the sounds of Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

"What did you do to them?" Kakashi said as Luca walked into the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door.

"Swimsuit models. My little brother was glued to the TV when I left, so I only assumed that it would work with them as well." Luca said as she pulled out a soda.

Kakashi's eyes brightened as he set down his book and wordlessly exited the kitchen to sit down with his students as they stared at the TV screen. Luca shrugged her shoulders and turned around to go upstairs to Luca's room. She had something interesting to show Sakura.

"Hehehehehehe…this will blow her mind." Luca said jubilantly as she pulled a lovely SakuraxSasuke fanfic. "Oooh Sakura…" Luca said in a sing song voice as she made her way downstairs and to the backyard.

Sakura sat up from where she was laying and shielded her eyes against the sun's rays. "Yeah, what?" she said distractedly as she braced herself on her hands.

"I've got something to show it, it has something to do with Sasuke-kun" Luca said with a toothy grin.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sitting up, Luca had her full attention by now.

"Its upstairs, I'll show you." Luca said as she disappeared back inside the house heading upstairs.

Sakura got up quickly and followed Luca upstairs to Rica's room where Luca had the fanfic already loaded onto the screen. Luca pulled a chair for Sakura and motioned for her to sit down.

"So what does this have to do with Sasuke?" Sakura said pointing to the computer screen.

"Just read it, and read it completely." Luca said, still smiling.

Sakura nodded and started to read. Luca watched Sakura's face closely as she read the entire story. She went through a wide range of motions, starting with sheer mortification, to bewilderment, then to ridiculously blushing school girl. Sakura's cheeks were flushed as she finished reading the story. When she was done she turned to Luca, her eyes wide with wonder.

"What…what is this?" she said poking the computer screen violently. "And why am I portrayed so poorly?" she shook her head. "How do they know about me!"

Luca's expression was blank. She had completely forgot about the whole "they don't know they're from a manga" bit. The color drained from Luca's face as she fought to find a simple enough answer to all of Sakura's questions.

"Oh…um…lets see…" Luca said as she looked around Rica's room in hopes of finding something. She got up and pulled a manga from a self and sat back down. "There really isn't a simple way to go around this." she threw the manga into Sakura's lap as she opened it, her expression instantly turning to fear.

"Why are we in this book?" Sakura asked setting the book aside.

"That's how we found out about you." Luca replied.

"That doesn't tell me anything." Sakura said as she turned back to the computer screen. "But I really do like this story…" she said as her cheeks turned red again.

"Move over a bit, I'll show you something that will probably make you laugh, I know it made me laugh…so yeah." she said as Sakura moved over so Luca could have the keyboard. She pulled up another story, this one being a NarutoxSasuke one.

"Read it, its short, but really sweet." Luca said trying to hold back her laughter.

Sakura nodded and quickly read the story, when she was done there was no color in her face at all.

"My imagination is ruined…" she gasped. "Who would ever write about Naruto and Sasuke doing such improper things to one another…and liking it…"

Luca patted Sakura's shoulder. "Welcome to the world of yaoi. It's a colorful place, I know you'll love it by the time I am done with you." Luca said happily as she pulled out a story from a drawer in Rica's desk.

"Read this one, I printed it out myself. I have more hidden in her desk if you want 'em." Luca handed Sakura the thick folder of printed fiction clearly marked "Naruto and Sasuke / plus other strange pairings."

"Alright, if you say so." Sakura said as she leaned back in her chair and began to read the stories Luca gave her.

"Good my little minion…" Luca said in a low tone as she scurried out of the room so Sakura could have some quiet time.

----------

Luca batted away cobwebs and dust balls as she searched under the bed in the master bedroom.

"He said they were under here when he last checked…" Luca said as she squirmed a little more under the bed. A muffled "hooray" could be heard as Luca tried to squirm out from under the bed, holding a stack of magazines.

"Rica said they needed to stay out of trouble, and I don't plan on babysitting, these will do my job." Luca said as she patted the dusty collection of magazines and headed down the hall and to the living room downstairs.

Luca peeked over the railing and noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were yet again fighting with the remote while Kakashi wasn't paying attention to them in the slightest.

Show must have ended…Luca thought to herself as she walked down stairs and stopped in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

"If you two weren't so busy you could read these nice magazines I went through so much trouble to get." Luca said as she tossed down an array of mature magazines for the boys to look through.

Naruto picked up the one closest to him and opened it up.

"Ero-sennin would love to get his hands on these!" Naruto said enthusiastically as Sasuke cautiously picked up a magazine for himself and opened it. His cheeks flushed crimson as he thumbed the magazine with interest.

Kakashi looked up from his book when Naruto mentioned "Ero-sennin".

"What do they have?" Kakashi lazily looked up at Luca as she stood there smiling triumphantly.

"Take a look for yourself." Luca said as she pointed to the stack of magazines.

Kakashi bent forward and picked up one of the magazines and opened it. He lazily leafed through its contents for a few seconds and looked up.

"Interesting." he said as he set down his Icha Icha Paradise and looked through the magazine again.

Luca smiled happily as she walked out of the living room, not before snatching Kakashi's newest Icha Icha Paradise and walking outside to read while sunbathing.

----------

Two hours had passed as Luca was rudely awakened by Rica throwing a lawn chair in her general direction.

"What in the hell possessed you to give them pornography?" Rica shouted as she made her way towards Luca, who lazily rolled onto her stomach and peered up at her.

"Nnn…what?" she asked as her eyes crossed for a second.

Rica took a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking.

"I leave home. You give the boys dirty magazines. You give Sakura god knows what. I find them practically glued to their reading material not even looking up for a second." Rica said through clenched teeth.

Luca sat up and looked up at her seething friend. "Well, at least they're keeping out of trouble, and that is what you wanted right?"

Rica paled at the comment. Luca was completely right, she did want them to stay out of trouble, she just never specified what measures could be taken.

"Good point…" Rica said sheepishly and turned her back on Luca to cover her embarrassment. After regaining some composure she turned around again. "What did you give Sakura exactly?" she asked quietly.

"Fan fiction." Luca blurted out as Rica's jaw dropped. She immediately looked around for something to throw at her friend, but found nothing. Feeling defeated, Rica plopped down next to her friend and sighed deeply.

Minutes passed as the two friends just sat next to each other in complete silence. It was Luca who finally broke it.

"So did you get the job?" she asked, her eyes focused on a far away spot in the backyard.

"Yeah, I start when the place opens." Rica said nonchalantly as she too was focused on a far away spot.

"When is that?"

"Sometime next month…I think the 5th or something."

"So that gives us around 20 days to figure out what the hell you're going to do with those pornography reading ninjas in your house."

Rica seemed to snap out of her trance at Luca's last comment. "What I'm going to do? You're funny, you're in this as much as I am." Rica snapped at her friend.

"Mmmhmmm, at least I'm not the one with a crush on a ninja." Luca said, still in her far away state.

Rica's hand made contact with the back of Luca's skull, making Luca jolt forward suddenly.  
"That is nothing of your concern." Rica said curtly as she stood up and walked towards the house. "Now I am going to rip the porn from their hands and make them watch TV."

_Sadly that might be a little worse than the porno, but it's the best I can come up with at such short notice._

Rica mentally beat herself up as she shut the sliding glass door behind her. The boys were exactly where she had left them. Sakura could be heard giggling upstairs. Rica tried to push away thoughts that bombarded her mind as she walked up to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi as she ripped the magazines from each of them.

"Hey…I was…reading that." Naruto said as he blinked a few times as Rica clutched the magazines closer to her.

Rica threw Naruto the remote as his interest quickly went from the magazine to the television screen. Sasuke was too out of it to really care as he leaned with another magazine, which was not dirty. Kakashi on the other hand reached for the magazines.

"No way Jose, you've had enough T&A for today." Rica said as she slapped Kakashi's hand away.

"I was reading the articles, actually. There was an interesting one about the president of your country and how much of an idiot he is. Quite the lazy day reading material." Kakashi replied lazily as his hand reached for the magazine again, only to be slapped away once more.

"Excuses, excuses." Rica quipped as Kakashi raised an eyebrow to her in confusion.

"I suggest you melt your brain with the lovely TV screen over there." she pointed to Naruto and Sasuke leaning back watching some infomercial.

"I'd rather not."

"I rather you should."

"Not."

"Should."

"Not."

"Should."

"Shut up, they're cutting the meat!" Naruto yelled as a man on TV was cutting a slab of beef with a "new and improved" meat cleaver.

"Not." Kakashi whispered sharply.

Rica deadpanned and stared at Kakashi for a few seconds before quickly perking up. "Ciao." she quickly disappeared upstairs, leaving Kakashi blinking in confusion.

"And this is where I find you and take back my reading material." he yawned as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

----------

**After Notes** - So yeah, wtf mate fits this chapter.

In all honesty, the only time I write this is after two or more beers. Behold my skills of drunken doom. Well, not so much as drunken, just a pleasant buzz that makes me think differently.

Again, that you all for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. As well as all the people watching this story, I never expected there to be so many people.

So yes, keep reviewing, watching, and reading. 'Cause you know you want to read the weird crap that comes from my mind. I promise to come out with something well-organized soon. It just has to become, well organized.


	6. Damnit

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing pertaining to Naruto, I do own the world they are romping around in, as well as the characters that fill it up.

**Author's Note** - I am back from a long period of inactivity. Work, school and people taking me out of the house have halted production of this little fictional thingy of mine. Hopefully this is a good filler chapter. Not my best by any means, my mind doesn't work at full capacity when I am sick as shit.

Regardless, enjoy. Read, review and hopefully I can finish chapter seven sooner.

**Warning** - More OOCness.

----------

**Chapter Six** - Damnit.

----------

Rica ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. Her efforts in out running and out smarting Kakashi were feeble, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from getting as far as she could with the magazines in hand. She bolted past her room as Sakura quickly glanced up from what she was reading, only to resume a second later.

"Almost there." Rica panted as she jumped in the air to grab the slender pull cord which opened a small ladder leading up to the attic. Rica quickly climbed up and shut the entrance behind her. "That…wasn't so hard…" she said between breaths as she sat down by the exit. Even with it being light outside, the attic was still quite gloomy, shadows loomed from almost every angle a lot of which oddly looked like Kakashi. Rica stood up, shaking the images of Kakashi finding her and made her way to the only window in the attic.

Meanwhile…

Kakashi appeared in front of Rica's room, causing Sakura to jump sending her crashing to the floor.

"Sensei!" she exclaimed, trying to hide her reading material. "What are you doing here?"

"Where'd Rica go?" he said in a solemn voice.

Sakura pointed in the direction she last saw Rica go in.

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi nodded as he started to walk off as Sakura spoke up causing him to stop.

"Sensei, why are you looking for her?"

"She took my dirty magazine, and now I want it back." he said perfectly serious. Sakura just stared at him, her jaw slack. Kakashi waved to his pupil and walked off.

"Now where could a girl like her go?" he said to himself as he stopped at a dead end. His attention perked upward as the slender pull cord swayed ever-so-slowly. Kakashi grabbed the cord and pulled on it gently only to reveal the same ladder Rica scrambled up on a few minutes earlier. "Okay…now we're getting somewhere."

----------

Rica's breath hitched as she heard the creak of the ladder as heavy footsteps made their way up it. She quickly pushed open the small window and crept out onto the makeshift balcony/overhang. She inched her way to the lowest point of the upper level of her rooftop and began to climb up its slanted side. She had made this trip many times in the dead of night to her hiding place near the chimney. "Its hopeless, he's already found me…why not go to a place where I feel more comfortable…" she said to herself before she put the magazines in her mouth and bit down on them so she wouldn't lose them when she climbed.

Rica crawled nimbly and stealthily on her rooftop only to reach her desired destination in a very short amount of time. She grabbed hold of the side of the chimney and hoisted herself to the other side against the slant of her roof. She leaned against the cold hard brick surface as she propped her feet against the rooftop. Rica pulled the magazines from her mouth and hid them behind her back just in case Kakashi did in fact find her.

"Now all I have to do is wait…"

----------

Kakashi stood in silence as he listened to Rica's clumsy effort to keep quiet while trying to climb her own roof.

"She'd be a horrible ninja, that's for sure." he said forcing back a smile. He could have stopped her at any time, but that wouldn't be very fair for her. "Time to end this game, I want my magazines back." with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

----------

"Wait for what my dear?" Kakashi said from the top of the chimney.

"Sonofabitch!" Rica shouted in surprise as she lost her footing and slid down the side of the roof only to grab the end. "Bastard! Help me!" she shouted trying not to show her displeasure in being caught and almost killed.

Kakashi smirked and deftly jumped down from the top of the chimney to lend Rica a hand. Seeing that she was unable to actually lend him a hand, he grabbed her wrists and flung her back onto the roof.

"I do believe you have something that belongs to me." Kakashi said his eyes narrowing.

"I would say otherwise, Hatake-san." Rica replied icily.

"Don't be like that, I just want the magazine so why don't you just hand it over so we can both go back inside and enjoy the rest of the day relaxing peacefully." he said as he pulled Rica close to him as he felt the magazines underneath her shirt.

Rica held her breath as Kakashi pulled her to him, she remained rigid against the warmth that radiated from his body. There was no way in hell that he was going to pull the wool over her eyes, that would only prove that she was weak.

"Why so stiff? Its rather windy up here don't you think…" he said in soothing tones as his hand brushed the magazines under her shirt.

"Its just fine." she replied through clenched teeth. A faint blush began to appear on her cheeks, and she could feel it.

_Bastard._

Kakashi smiled warmly as he wrapped both his arms around her, trapping her in a hug. He could feel Rica's body stiffen even more with the close contact. She was obviously hating the close contact, but the magazines within inches of his grasp. He waited till Rica's body began to loosen up till the point where she was no longer tense, but just standing normally.

With a swift twist of the wrist, Kakashi managed to get the magazines from Rica's shirt and hold them high.

"You're right, its just fine. Now lets go back inside and enjoy the rest of the day." Kakashi said with a broad smile.

Rica stood there as Kakashi removed his arms and stepped back. Her face reddened not with embarrassment, but with anger. She raised her hand and smacked him across the face, leaving a red mark in the shape of her right hand.

"You are a real bastard. Take your magazines and have fun." she said solemnly as she slid down the side of the roof and landed on the little overhang before climbing back in through the window, slamming it behind her.

Kakashi stood perfectly still for about 30 seconds before coming back to earth. He shoot his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Women…" he said as he looked down at the magazines in his hands. He smiled broadly before disappearing once again in a puff of smoke.

----------

"PIGS, FOOLS, BASTARDS, FUCKING EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS" Rica shouted heatedly as she stomped down the stairs and into the living room.

"What are pigs, fools, bastards, etc Rica-chan?" Kakashi said as he emerged from the kitchen with his magazines in hand.

Rica stiffened and took a deep breath. "YOU ARE." She shot him an icy glare and stomped back upstairs. A minute later the sound of a door slamming could be heard.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke said as he set down his magazine and looked at his sensei.

Kakashi shrugged and sat down next to his student and opened his magazine.

----------

Sakura jolted once again from her seat as Rica slammed the door shut behind her.

"What's wrong Rica?" Sakura said as she tightened her grip on the pages of fan fiction she was reading.

"Oh nothing in particular." Rica replied in that 'nothing is wrong but in fact something is' tone.

Sakura nodded and set down her fiction before replying. "I can hear it in your voice, something is wrong."

Rica took a deep breath and looked at Sakura. "Your bastard of a sensei took back the dirty magazines I tried so hard to keep from him."

"And?" Sakura asked, expecting more.

"And what?" Rica replied, stiffening against Sakura's reply.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" Rica replied through clenched teeth.

"He's always like that. Especially with his Icha Icha books. Last time I tried to steal this book I was sore for a month." Sakura said as the leafed through the pages of her fan fiction once again. "You should really relax and not let him get to you, he's a pervert at heart."

Rica just stared at Sakura as she resumed reading. Maybe she was right, she should relax. It was too much trouble getting upset over something as stupid as a dirty magazine, it wasn't like she was going to read it after all.

"You're right," Rica sighed, acknowledging her own defeat. "I'm going out, I'll be back later." With that Rica slowly opened the door to her room and shut it behind her.

----------

The soft jingle of Rica's car keys snapped Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke from their dream like state. The incessant babble of a TV talk show host had put them in that state. Naruto was the first to speak up as Rica walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Out." she replied as she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"Well now that was rude." Sasuke said as he stood up and stretched.

Naruto just sat there rubbing his chin appearing to be deep in thought before jumping up and shouting like a five year old.

"Lets go follow her!" he shouted.

"Hm, dobe." Sasuke said as he sat down again.

"It wouldn't be a good idea…but you know we need to get out of this house for a little while so lets go." Kakashi said as he stood up. The sound of Rica's car pulling out of the driveway made Naruto and Sasuke stand up as well.

"Alright." Sasuke said as he stretched once again.

"We can treat this like a mission." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"That's one way of thinking about it." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair.

"Now lets get a move on." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto and Kakashi followed after him in the same fashion.

----------

**End Chapter**

----------

Not my best, but the story is going to go somewhere. Next chapter should have some interesting developments.


End file.
